


One's Remedey Befalls Like Seasons

by Erina_Hues



Category: bts army, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Coping, Gen, Reader-Insert, Remedy, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erina_Hues/pseuds/Erina_Hues
Summary: The Seasons and are our Life are two different things and yet had a fascinating similarities. What exactly their resemblance are?





	One's Remedey Befalls Like Seasons

_Autumn_ leaves has fallen,  
Death once had your mind eaten.  
_Winter_ had been spawn,  
It was cold and you felt alone.

Words like vile spilled from ones mind,  
Tainted your heart once kind.  
Bruised heart full of thorns,  
Mind clouded and hazy wishing for reborn.

_Spring_ has blossomed,  
The reaching hands and hope felt so awesome.  
_Summer_ has begun,  
All the darkness and worries are gone.

Your eyes and consciousness had awaken,  
Gaze fixed at thy heart that had been fasten.  
Mind, body and soul engulfed with agony,  
Now had found its remedy.

▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪♢▪ 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you'll like this one. Could you understand my poem that I don't even know if you can give this a passing grade. 
> 
> Please read:  
> (So basically, the resemblance that I'm talking about in this poem is only in my opinion since every individuals had their own thoughts about life.)


End file.
